Happily Ever After
by yourklaineisshowing
Summary: A collection of unrelated scenes - deleted from other stories, shuffle-song fics, random-word fics, fics about Blaine and his twin brother and other ones, All drabbles or oneshots - with the option of becoming more than that by your request. T for safety.
1. Perry vs the Gaga

"You can't possibly mean it when you say Lady Gaga is better than Katy Perry"

Wes and David both rolled their eyes at the two boys now sitting on Blaine's bed. It was one of those days when Kurt and Blaine found something they did not share, and just _had_ to humourly fight about it.

"Blaine, Katy Perry is like the poor imitation of the Gaga. You can't love her."

"I totally can!" Blaine argued, "I would have married her, if she wasn't that out of my league, and well… if I wasn't gay"

"Oh," Kurt said crossing hands, "so the fact that I love you doesn't even matter anymore?"

David smirked and slapped Wes's hand lightly. "I think it's our cue to leave" he whispered as the two boys got close to each other.

"Not at all" Blaine responded, getting closer.

"Well, I don't care that you love me as well" it was Kurt's turn to get closer.

Their lips touched lately, and Wes and David both ran out of the room, covering their eyes.

"My eyes!" Wes shouted as he closed the door, missing the pillow threw to his direction in only a few millimeters.

"I love you" Kurt spoke into Blaine's mouth.

"I love you too."

**Author's note:**

Hello! I hope you like this one. Let me know what you think! I'd love to take prompt, whether you have a word you want me to use, or a complete story you'd like to see. Thanks for reading this, love y'all!


	2. Couch

"Finn!"

Finn got up from his bed lazily. 'Scary Kurt' he thought to himself and went out of his room.

"Finn?" Blaine's voice this time.

'Oh so there're two of them' Finn thought as he opened the door to Kurt's room. His couch was upside down in the middle of the room. He looked at it and then at Kurt, surprised to see his step brother's hair messed. He glanced back at the couch, then at Blaine, his Blazer's first button opened.

"How the hell did this couch get to this position?" Finn said, now staring at it.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was soon cut by Finn. "Wait! I don't want to know!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other until Kurt lost patience again. "Finn! Just make this couch straight and in its place okay?"

Finn sighed heavily as he picked up the couch pretty easily. "Dude I get it why he can't get the couch" he said to Blaine, pointing at his step brother, "but you're stronger. Why couldn't you do it?"

"He's too short" Kurt whispered, earning a death glare from Blaine.

**Author's notes:**

Hello! I hope you like this one. It's really short but it's cute, I guess.

If you have any requests or anything please let me know because I'd love to hear what you want to read about.

Love y'all!


	3. Young Blaine

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor of his room. He sighed heavily as he crushed on his bed, picking his hot pink glasses from the side table and placing them on his nose.

"What's up dude? What are you doing here?"

Blaine moved his head up and glanced at his identical twin.

"Hey Jase… Dalton had a day off because of some teachers' meeting so I came home for a bit."

The fourteen year old boy looked into his brother's eyes. Jason was fifteen centimeters higher than him, and had the sharpest eyesight in the world. Boy, did Blaine curse him for that!

"How did your little friends take you news?"

"The good news is that Dalton has a zero intolerance policy" Blaine sighed, "some of my home class looked a bit uncomfortable, but both Wes and David are fine with me being gay."

"Then what's wrong princess? You got your friends' blessing, your parents' blessing, my blessing. What else do you want?"

"Easy life like yours" Blaine mumbled, but was cut by Jason pulling his into a hug. And as much as he hated his twin brother sometimes, he just couldn't live without him.

**Author's notes:**

Hi! I just introduced you to Jason, Blaine's identical twin. A bit about him:

He'll grow up to be 1.92 meters tall, while as much as I understand Blaine will be 1.78 meters so yeah…

His hair is loose, and as long as Blaine's, so lots of curls around.

He doesn't have glasses, so this is another thing to differ between the boys.

He keeps teasing Blaine about his hot pink glasses and him being gay, but that's all _out of love_.

I hope you liked this one and feel free to ask for prompts, or anything else!


	4. Painting My Room Pink

"I am telling you that Mercedes needs me for her first date ever, and all you have to say is that you need to repaint your room?"

"And that I need your help… Yes, basically."

"You're lucky your cute," Kurt said half angry half smiling. "What colour do you want?"

"I was thinking white, with some hot pink stripes here and there," Blaine said, blushing in embarrassment.

"You're so gay, Blaine."

"Oh, shut it, you love me…"

^.^

Blaine opened the hot pink paint can they chose together at the shop earlier. Kurt held the White paint can, and started thinking. Blaine looked at him, amazed by how beautiful his boyfriend is.

"How about some horizontal stripes, 20 centimeters wide each?"

There was no point for Blaine to say what he really thinks, and considering he was actually okay with Kurt's way of painting the room, he just nodded slightly, getting closer to him.

'How about I paint you pink?"

"Why would you do such thing?" Kurt asked, getting closer himself, and putting his hands on Blaine's hips.

"Because," Blaine said, Getting his hands on Kurt's arse, "that way I get to have my favourite man and my favourite colour put together."

Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his mouth, and to say the truth it was kind of getting to him. Just his luck, Blaine glanced down just in time to see Kurt's tight pants getting even tighter.

They pressed their lips together, Kurt trying to speak again. "We need to start working…"

"I thought we were."

**Author's notes:**

That…. Well I have no words to describe it so…

I hope you liked it, and please please, just give me some ideas :)


	5. Overalls and white Ts

They had a planned amazing date that weekend and Kurt was going short on money, so you must believe him when he says he _had_ to work with his dad.

He _had _to wear those overalls and that plain T shirt. He _had _to leave one of the straps loose, he _had_ to get grease all over his face and shirt, and at the moment he just _had_ to lean over that damned car because he was too short to reach.

Blaine was coming for dinner, and at seven o'clock, having a full hour before dinner, Kurt was supposed to close the shop and go home. His father went to the groceries and Finn got out early to go to Rachel's.

But that annoying guy _had_ to come with his car and prevent Kurt from going home. And while Kurt was leaning over that white car, trying to fix something up there far, he heard a gasp from behind.

"I… You… Please?"

He turned around to see the shocked Blaine in front of him, his mouth wide open.

"Blaine! Oh hell, what are you doing here early seeing me disgusting like this?"

But the look on Blaine's face was soon understood, because soon enough Blaine's lips attacked Kurt's, his hands holding Kurt's arse tightly.

**Authors notes:**

Just, a simple, what do you think?


	6. Coming Out  From 'Our Princess'

_**A/N – Hi! This story is a one shot continuation to chapter ten of my story "OUR PRINCESS". Jonathan is the only son Rachel and Finn. Abigail is his cousin – Kurt's and Blaine's son. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Jonathan just turned sixteen. He decided that since his Uncle Kurt was teaching him French, and his Uncle Blaine was teaching him to play the Guitar, he could definitely leave both classes and use the free time to take the Chinese lessons.

He entered the classroom and looked for a place to sit. It was not even close to be middle year and he was sure he could definitely self tutor himself until he is in the same level with class, but that did not mean that the class was not already paired up. The single place he found was next to an oversized – almost like his father – blonde and petite looking (how ironic) boy.

He went to the end of the class and looked at the boy. He sent his end slowly, just like Uncle Blaine taught him, and opened his mouth, keeping the manners.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan; I'm new in this class. Can I sit here?"

The boy did not laugh at him, like all the other boys in this school. He smiled at him and nodded his head eagerly. "Sure!" he said, "But umm… As much as I hate to do this to you, if you sit next to me you'll be marked as the boy who is friends with the gay."

This was when Jonathan first noticed the miserable look in the boy's eyes. It was so familiar – the feeling that you were a zero, a freak show. He shook his head as if to say 'I don't mind' and sat.

"What is your name again?"

The boy looked at him, a beautiful smile on his face. "Austin" he said.

o0O0o

The boys started going around together, and while until that moment the kids picked on Jonathan just because, now it only got worse, when the reason became 'befriending the Gay'.

For some reason it stopped bothering Jonathan. Austin was totally worth it. He loved spending time with his new friend. They would go out to eat ice cream and pizza together and they would do their homework together.

At some point Jonathan started to see the signs: his smile appearing unwillingly whenever he was near Austin, his shakes whenever he was thinking about him (and the fact that he kept thinking about him). Jonathan was falling for a boy.

It was not a big surprise. He was dealing with dreams about boys since he was thirteen. He was already finding himself enjoying watching movies with his mother rather than with his father. Mum was making comments about hot actors and he could agree with those. Dad was making comments about hot actresses and he had to pretend to be agreeing with those.

It did not really bother Jonathan that he was falling for a boy. He had gay uncles. He had gay grandfathers. It was not a new thing, and for that he knew that his parents will be accepting and amazing with him. But he was an only child. He did not want to be the one to blame. His parents will not have biological grandchildren. Well maybe partly biological… His cousin was not his grandparents' biological granddaughter. She was Uncle Blaine's biological daughter…

But it was not going to stop him from being with Austin. They will just have to keep the secret. And that's what happened.

o0O0o

After a few months Jonathan stopped leaving his room. He was already seventeen, and the fact that he was keeping a huge secret from his parents made him feel awful. He had to talk to his Uncles, and meeting them would be the perfect idea.

He started nudging his parents while eating, and hiding in his room while not. He kept coming home hurt and bruised and hid it all with long sleeved clothes. He kept kissing Austin when nobody saw them. He kept ignoring the heart aches he was causing himself.

It did not take much time and Jonathan woke up one day to hear a knock on the door. The voices entered the house with a familiar smell of… Strawberries! Yes, Uncle Kurt! He raced out of his room earning a confused look from his parents.

He found Abigail, and while a really needed to talk to his Uncles, his fabourite cousin was more important.

Abigail and Jonathan went to his room and the parents were left to talk.

"What's wrong John-John?" Abigail asked after a few moments of quietly sitting on the floor.

Jonathan looked up with a weak smile. "Can I tell you a secret you have to keep to yourself for a while?" he asked.

Abigail nodded and put her hand on Jonathan's shoulder softly.

"I have a boyfriend…"

Abigail didn't look surprised. Living with gay fathers, and knowing very well that Jonathan had gay grandparents; it seemed really normal to her.

"That's great John-John! What's his name?"

"Austin" he said quietly, "but you have to promise Abby, you have to keep it to yourself, because I am not ready yet, to tell my parents, and everyone else. I've been keeping it since I was thirteen…"

Abigail looked concerned. "That's just wrong John-John. You have to tell them today! You know two gay couples John-John! It's okay!"

Jonathan looked at his little cousin skeptically. He really wanted to tell. He loved Austin and he would love to bring his boyfriend of three months to dinner.

He took a few minutes to think. His parents might be a little disappointed. That's okay. But they would never blame him, nor be mad at him for this. Maybe the 10 year old was right.

He nodded slightly and smiled at her. She was right, and he would do it this evening, at dinner.

o0O0o

They sat for dinner. His mother made some Chinese food (Oh the irony), and they had a cake for later.

He kept watching everybody and at the moment when no one was in the middle of a bite (we do not want any body to choke, right?), he spoke.

"Umm mum, dad? I have something to tell you…"

Everybody looked at him and it felt like his Uncles knew exactly what it was about.

"I have a boyfriend" he said quickly, and sat, continuing to eat.

His mum smiled at him, not even slightly shocked. She got up from her seat and went to hug him. It felt so good, but he still had his father to hear.

He got up from his seat awkwardly and went over to him. "It's a good think Kiddo. I'm proud of you for telling us like that."

'It wasn't bad at all' Jonathan thought, a smile on his face. "Thanks Abby" he whispered.


	7. What Makes You Happy

_**A/N – Here introduced Jason, Blaine's twin brother :) He belongs to me, and only he.**_

Blaine opened the door to his house. It was nine o'clock and he drove two hours from Dalton. He was tired and upset. He put the keys in the basket next to the door. It was empty except for one chain with their house keys and a car keys identical to his car keys. He closed the door behind him and entered the living room, where he found the TV open.

"What's up bro?" asked the curly figure that was sprawled on the sofa, legs resting on the coffee table.

"Hi Jason…"

Jason was Blaine's identical twin brother. He was half an hour older than him and if not for Blaine's glasses and Jason being as high as Finn, they would have been completely the same person. Well Jason was also straight but that did not count.

Blaine sat on the sofa, taking off his hot pink sunglasses, and putting on his hot pink glasses that rested on the coffee table.

"Would you keep you're legs away from my glasses Jase?" Blaine said tiredly.

"Would you keep you glasses away from my feet Lady?"

See, it was like that between them. Blaine would be the dapper self he is while Jason would make an effort to call Blaine female nicknames, or names to remind him his short sight and short figure.

Blaine didn't respond to that. He just took off his shoes and stared at the TV, a thing Jason found weird.

"You do realize it is super gay to have both your glasses and shades hot pink right?"

"Yeah Jase, I am gay in case you have forgotten…"

"What are you watching Jase?"

"Just the women Tennis competition, but I've been watching this for almost two hours so you can get the TV. There's the male Swimming competition on channel three," Jason raised an eyebrow and offered the control remote to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "No thanks," he mumbled.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine looked at his brother. He didn't feel like telling him, but his parents where out, and that was something that didn't happen a lot, and Jason was probably the only one that would actually try and help him, without laughing. He looked around for a few seconds and opened his mouth to speak.

"Jase where are mum and dad?"

Jason stared into his eyes. "Something with dinner and dad's boss".

Blaine nodded, understanding. And before Blaine could say anything, Jason smiled a bit and interrupted. "It's about a boy right?"

Blaine nodded, and started explaining. "The most beautiful boy. Gentle, and pale, and he has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." – Blaine was lost in thought now, not even remembering he was talking to his straight twin brother – "His hair is brunette and he is a bit taller than I am. He has such soft skin, and an angelic voice—"

"Yo, Lady, stop! I really don't want to hear more details! Stop before you hurt my ears," Jason laughed, "Get to the point dude, what's the problems? I got it that you have a crush."

Blaine glared at his brother. "It's a long story…" He said disappointedly, but Jason didn't give up.

"C'mon Lady, just tell me."

Blaine sighed. "Fine," he said, playing with his pink glasses, "So it goes like this."

Jason looked impatient, so Blaine decided there is no coming back from that point.

"See he moved from the William McKinley Public High School a few weeks ago, because he had… um… problems. With bullies. We got really close after I promised to help him. You know, trying to make it up for the fact that I ran from everything. We became best friends, and I had fun with him. The best time I had in ages now." Blaine rested his head on his brother's chest; he did it all the time. Jason knew how to help him through hard timed, just moving his hand in Blaine's hair.

"He confessed to me last Valentine. Saying he felt thing for me. He thought I felt like this too, because apparently I was sending mixed signals. But I turned him down Jase. I said I knew nothing about Romance and that I didn't want to ruin what we already had." Blaine was now crying softly. Jason hates seeing him like that.

"Our bird died today. The Warblers' bird. Kurt took care of him and he was crushed when he died. He said something about a heart attack, when he burst into the console meeting. He started singing black bird, by the Beatles, and that is when it happened. Just… That sparkle in his eyes, that sad smile, I really understood what a big mistake I made by turning him down like that. I want him Jase, I need him."

"What's his name again?"

Blaine looked at the floor, relaxing a bit. "Kurt," he said quietly, "Kurt Hummel".

They remained quiet for the rest of the night. Blaine fell asleep soon, so Jason carried him to his room, and went to sleep himself. The next morning was Sunday, so they could settle it then. He had to help his brother out of this situation. He deserved it.

The next morning Blaine woke up to hard rock music coming from downstairs. He groaned at his brother's disgusting taste in music, and went to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

He finished as quickly as he could and ran downstairs. His parents already left to their stupid vacation somewhere and he and Jason had the house to themselves.

"Jase would you PLEASE turn off this damned music?" he shouted at his brother.

"Oh look, Lady here is awake. How did you sleep?"

Blaine nodded, and turned to turn the music himself. "Did you see my glasses? I can't see anything…"

Jason pointed at the table. The glasses rested next to fresh orange juice and some toasts Jason made for breakfast. "These actually look good," Blaine got closer to Jason and tried to hug him, but Jason just backed off a bit, not liking to get touched at the morning. "Thanks for yesterday Jase, I really needed it. It means a lot to me… knowing that I can come and talk to you."

Jason smiled and sat at the table. "We're not done Blaine. You are going to tell that boy about your feelings. I am going to help you and you're going to do this, because he makes you happy."

Blaine blushed and took a bite of his toast. He played with his glasses again and Jason Knew he loved doing it. He never wore them to school, or near anyone, afraid of being teased. He had contact lenses, and when he wore them, he loved them. He played with them, moved them up and down his face. And even though he hated the facr that he didn't see ANYTHING without them, he loved his glasses. Playing with them helped him relax- forget his problems.

^.^

There are some advantages in growing up with a straight, huge, football player, twin brother. And even though Blaine hated it most of the time, he was also thankful.

Blaine was visiting Kurt in his house for the first time that day, after Kurt's comment in their performance in _Misery._He was nervous as hell, and he was doing his best not to puke on himself on his way to Kurt. Jason had somehow convinced him to go with his glasses, so Blaine was relaxing himself playing with them.

He pooled outside Kurt's house and went out of the car. His heart was pounding fast and he tried to keep steady breathes. He knocked softly – three times to be exact – and waited.

He wasn't surprised when a huge figure opened the door. "You must be Kurt's brother. Hello! I am Blaine Anderson."

Blaine offered his hand, but Finn just stared at him, a little confused.

"Umm… Sure. Kurt is… upstairs I guess." But Blaine didn't move.

"I think I should meet Mr. and Mrs. Hummel first, so I wouldn't be a stranger going around the house?" Finn was amazed. He nodded and disappeared to the kitchen, not before shouting a lame "you can come in".

Blaine entered the house just as Kurt raced down the stairs. "Blaine!" he said and ran to hug the boy. "These glasses are amazing on you! Didn't see you as the pink person!"

Blaine giggled a little, trying to act normal, and returned the hug, yet not forgetting that Kurt's dad and step mum was about to enter the living room.

"Ahem," came Finn's voice just as Blaine backed away. After him came Burt and Carole, Carole looking amused while Burt looked pleased, maybe, honoured?

"Mr and Mrs. Hummel, honoured to meet you. My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'm in Kurt's class."He said it to Carole mostly, since he's already met Burt in his shop before. He offered his hand again, first to Burt and then to Carole. They both took it.

"Yeah… We've heard. I take it you are also…" Burt said, uncomfortable.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted, his face as red as a tomato. Blaine smiled slightly, very confident.

"Gay? Yes sir. Is it my glasses that gave me in? No, I'm kidding sir, I'm sorry."

"Blaine honey you really don't have to say sorry for kidding," Carole said with a smile, "come on boys, go to your rooms now, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Finn turned on his heels and raced upstairs taking two stairs at the time. After him went Kurt, still pretty red. Blaine looked at Carole and Burt and smiled. "Thank you for having me for dinner ma'am. Thank you for having me in your house in general sir."

Finn and Kurt were standing outside to Kurt's room. The moment Blaine got upstairs Finn turned and entered his room and Kurt led Blaine to his room.

A few seconds later, while Kurt and Blaine hadn't even started working on the ideas for the Warblers, they heard shouts from the other room.

"HA! TAKE THAT!"

"YEAH! GO FUCK!"

"AHH! NO! DON'T DO THAT PLEASE"

"YEAH! FASTER PLEASE! I'M GONNA GET THIS ONE!"

"It sounds really bad" Kurt said a little embarrassed.

"He's playing Call of Duty…" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

When Kurt looked at him almost laughing he hurried to explain. "I told you I have a twin brother… he's like Finn. I mean – like, the same. And we used to share a room. So I know…"

They talked for an hour and a half, forgetting that they had to come up with ideas for the warblers. Blaine told Kurt about the first time he went to see Jason in a football game, and how he fell for the game. They both agreed that the combination of handsome boys and running made it kind of interesting.

Kurt kept teasing Blaine about his glasses, though every once in a while he managed to say that he looked pretty in them without making it too obvious. Blaine was thanking Jason mentally for convincing him to wear those glasses and swore that if it made Kurt think he is handsome, he was going to wear those glasses for eternity.

This was when a shout came from downstairs. Dinner was ready. And even though Kurt was secretly enjoying just sitting there with Blaine, Finn's head appeared in the door. "Dudes come on! The football game is about to start and mum won't let us watch it unless everyone is done eating!"

"Football?" Blaine said excitedly, "Awesome! Can I watch with you and Mr. Hummel?"

Finn looked confused again and Blaine wondered if it was just his regular expression.

They went downstairs and ate, all the time Blaine wondering how was his impression on Burt and Carole. He had to fix the last time he saw Burt.

"Mr. Hummel? Would you mind me watching the football game with you and Finn?"

Burt looked surprised, but nodded. "So you like football ha?" he mumbled under his breath, "I like it."

So Phase one – as Jason called it – was complete. Blaine made good impression on the parents and the brother. Phase two here he comes!

^.^

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's room. Blaine had a major test in French the next day, and since Kurt was a fluent, Blaine had asked for some help.

Blaine was lying on the floor of the very neat room; his dictionary and notebook open in front of him. Kurt was sitting on the huge bed, a glass of water in hand.

"Le garçon a les cheveux bouclés" Kurt said with a smile.(_**a/n-the**____**boy**____**has**____**curly**____**hair)**_

Blaine looked at Kurt and got lost in his eyes for a few moments before remembering he had to translate the sentence. He glanced at the dictionary, and when he finally turned to start looking for words, Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine, you have two hours and fifty sentences to translate. There is not a chance you can do it, if you need to look for words like ' garçon'. Let's try a simpler sentence." Blaine nodded and waited, afraid to be taken as stupid.

"J'aime glace à la vanille" _**(a/n**__** – **__**I**____**love**____**vanilla**____**ice-cream)**_

Blaine blinked a few times before letting his head falling into the pillow next to him, breaking down. "I'm hopeless!"

"You're not hopeless Blaine. Think please. Do you know what 'J'aime' means?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Good; now look up 'glace' and tell me your translation, or, for that matter, come up with an answer. You know you can do it."

It took him more than expected, but eventually Blaine came up with an answer.

"Nous l'avons, si vous voulez" he said and jumped up. _**(a/n**__** – **__**we**____**have**____**it,**____**if**____**you**____**want)**_

He turned to exit the room when Kurt stopped him. "Blaine I don't want ice cream thank you. Now sit and look for ' c'est une bonne chose que vous êtes mignon'". _**(a/n**__** – **__**it's**____**a**____**good**____**thing**____**you**____**are**____**cute)**_

Blaine laid back and opened his dictionary again. Did he hate French…

Blaine had decided he had enough, so he took the pillow, and threw it to Kurt.

Just as Kurt caught it, preparing to throw it back, the door opened and a head, identical to Blaine's – just with no glasses – picked inside.

Blaine looked up to the place where Jason's head appeared. It was higher than Blaine himself.

"Oh come in. Kurt this is Jason, my identical and irritating twin. Jason, this is Kurt."

Jason entered the room and smiled at Kurt who just stared at him.

"You're big" he stated.

"Umm… Thanks. I guess…' Jason said, and Kurt heard Blaine snore in amusement.

"No sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just – how could you be identical twins, when you're as high as the Eifel, and Blaine is…well – height challenged.

"Yeah Blaine's tiny but it's cool because I can do this…" Jason picked Blaine up bride style, Blaine trying to fight him with one hand and holding his glasses so they didn't fall with the other, and threw him to the bed.

Kurt looked as Blaine got up and straightened his clothes and glasses. "Next time let me take my glasses off you weirdo!"

"Anyways," Jason shouted, totally ignoring Blaine, "this is not why I came here to interrupt you two".

Blaine sat next to the shocked Kurt and before Jason could say anything else he whispered in his ear. "Just before Jason starts being his even weirder self I must warn you – he has this habit of calling me names." Kurt nodded with a smile. Yeah – twins are cool.

"I need your gayness, Lady"

Blaine looked at him. "What do you want from me Jase?"

"I think I've just said" Jason stood in front of them. "I have a date with Maya after a long time I haven't seen her and I have no idea of what to do with my clothes. Or myself for that matter."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with huge smiles. "Kurt is the perfect man to help you with clothing, but I can't help with anything else sorry. I'm still gay…"

Kurt got up and looked at Jason. "Umm… Blaine? I can't really promise anything, if his wardrobe is as lame as yours…"

"My wardrobe is not lame!" they said together.

Kurt smirked and let Jason lead him to his room. It was painted a nice shade of green, and besides the fact that Blaine's room was white and pink, the rooms were the same.

Kurt found a kind-of-normal looking pair of jeans that matched a T shirt that had a picture of two guitars on it, and made Jason sit so he could fix his hair. It took them half an hour and Jason was ready to leave.

'Thanks Kurt. You're actually as cool as Blaine keeps babbling about."

Kurt blushed and Blaine smacked Jason on his shoulder.

"I have to go now. I am sorry we didn't do much French. Tell me how it went tomorrow." They hugged and Kurt left.

"Your princess is awesome!"

"Shut up Jason. I'm about to cry. I love that boy so bad."

^.^

Blaine was sitting in his dorm room. He was alone, since Wes and David went on a double date together and Kurt went home for Finn's birthday or something about it. He stared at the ceiling with no purpose. He was no even sure what he felt like. Was it boredom? It could not be just that because he felt melancholic, he felt physically bad. Was it a Virus? After all, he had stomach aches and head aches, and he felt like vomiting.

A knock on the door made him come back to reality. He put his bare feet on the cold floor, suddenly realizing his chest was hurting too, and turned to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Jason," said the voice, and Blaine's eyes lit. Jason? What was he doing here in Dalton in the middle of the week? Though, Jason is the perfect person to help him right now. He needed his company.

He opened the door slowly, and moved, letting Jason in. He did not even wait for him to sit. He got back to his bed and sat on the edge. His eyes were focusing on nothing in particular, and he stayed quiet, embracing the sound of only breathing for as long as it was possible.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked, his voice coming out more like a shout, more intense than planned. Blaine looked at him but remained quiet. If he had only knew the answer to that question.

"Where is he?"

"He went home. Something about his step brother's birthday" Blaine said dryly.

"And your weirdo friends?"

"On a double date with their girlfriends. Why did you come here Jason?"

Jason tried to look offended but Blaine was too sad—or bored?—to notice. Blaine knew Jason was considering words, fixing plans, writing down mental notes.

"Remember the day you came out to me?"

Blaine looked at him as if he were crazy. _Well,__how__could__he__forget__the__day__he__came__out__to__the__first__person__ever?_

"Anyway, you entered our room, and just stood there staring at me. I overheard you before, talking to Daisy, our little dog, which I found very odd, but I didn't let you know that. I knew exactly what you were about to say but I wanted you to say it. To see that it wasn't that bad to say such thing. You stood there for about five minutes, until you broke down, started crying like hell, and collapsed to you bed."

Blaine nodded. He remembered that perfectly; the hardest, yet best day of his life.

"Do you remember what I told you Blaine? Do you?"

Blaine blinked for a few seconds, thinking quietly. He remembers himself crying for a long time. Jason came and hugged him hard, trying to make him feel better. It felt good, to know that somebody really cares about you. He remembers Jason whispering in his hear, but he has no idea _what_ he whispered. He shook his head.

"I told you that if you want someone to understand you, you have to talk to him directly. No codes, no hints." Jason said, and put his right arm around Blaine's shoulder. He squeezed lightly and then hugged him.

Tears started to fall down Blaine's face. Jason whipped them away with his hand and they stayed like this for a few minutes.

Blaine glanced at the clock. Wes and David would be starting their date just now and Kurt is probably already on his way back to school, considering the fact that he left really early in the morning and it was getting closer to curfew time. If Jason stayed for half an hour, they would probably run into each other on Jason's way out.

"When will he be back?" Jason asked. Blaine could swear sometimes that all those stories of mind reading between twins were real.

"I guess that half an hour maybe. Will you stay with me?"

Jason nodded. 'I will stay for a bit, but I am leaving before he comes to Dalton. I want you to talk to him today, okay?"

Blaine was panicked but he knew he had to do it. He was getting worse from day to day. Kurt was a nice kid. If they would not end up together he can be sure that Kurt would like to stay friends. He would not panic and run away. _Would__he?_

Blaine then got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and his hair. He did not want Kurt to see him like that – with his face red after crying. He also knew that Kurt liked his curly hair loose. "Leave it. Like Jason's hair. It's prettier" he would say. He made his hair look normal and with the help of Jason (well somebody needed to hold the tiny mirror), he took off his contact lenses and went to look for his glasses.

When he found his glasses hid under his pillow, Jason was already heading out. Kurt would probably be here any minute now and Jason really wanted both boys to talk without any interruptions. He hugged his brother and wished him luck, and left the room, leaving Blaine alone again.

Blaine felt his stomach flipping. He was nervous but he knew he had to do it. It could not wait anymore.

And with that thought the door opened reveling Kurt. "I missed you so much!" he shouted and ran to him leaving his suitcases in the hall.

Blaine hugged him back, breathing in his amazing scent. "I miss you too" he mumbled under his breath.

"We need to speak' he said louder the moment Kurt backed a little and turned to take his suitcases in.

"Sure no problem, is it urgent? Is there anything wrong? I am dying to take a shower."

Blaine smiled. He loved that boy… "No problem. Take you time, and I'll be waiting for you right here, on my bed."

Kurt nodded and raced to the bathroom. They recently moved in together and they were both enjoying it. It is true that it was harder to wake up seeing Kurt asleep, looking so angelic, and to see him getting out of the shower with his hair still wet, sometimes even shirtless, his perfect chest wet. But it was worth it. Kurt was the best roommate ever.

It took him almost half an hour to shower, but Blaine was not shocked. It was Kurt, and half an hour was actually a minimum time. After blow drying his hair, Kurt sat on his own bed, a few meters from Blaine and Smile. "I'm all yours now."

_I__hope__you__will__be__mine__soon,_Blaine thought to himself before opening his mouth. He had planned this speech for a long time now.

"Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself 'oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do "Blackbird" this week, that was a moment for me, about you. You move me Kurt".

Blaine looked up. He looked for Kurt's eyes but he was looking down. He decided that it was okay, and sent his hand to lift Kurt's chin up. Kurt did not refuse, and after Kurt was finally looking back to Blaine, Blaine could see he was crying.

"No, don't cry! Please…" Blaine said in a tone that said I-am-about-to-cry-too.

Kurt managed a weak smile. "This was amazing Blaine."

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes. He smiled as well, and moved his hand from Kurt's chin, placing it on his hand.

"This was amazing, and… You move me too Blaine… And I waited for you to say things like that to me. I hoped you felt this way too."

Blaine moved slightly closed, not sure if he was acting okay. Kurt did the same and soon they were close, their noses almost touching.

Kurt's breathe was hot on Blaine's face, and it felt so nice. Blaine did the first move and their lips met. It felt so good. Kurt tasted like strawberries and vanilla and it was the best kiss one could ever wish for.

It was true that it was happening too fast. Jason's plan were much slower, but Blaine was getting bad and Jason knew it. And now Blaine was kissing Kurt. **He****was****kissing****Kurt!**

The kiss broke when they both needed air. Kurt looked amazed, and stared shyly into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt…" Blaine managed to open his mouth, "Would you be… umm…"

"I will be honoured," Kurt smiled, "boyfriend."


	8. Perfect

_**A/N- Another JasonxBlaine Chap. Enjoy!**_

A few weeks had past and Kurt and Blaine were dating for almost a month. Both were freaked about what to get to each other, but while Blaine was stuck in his room freaked, with Jason laughing at him, Kurt had called the girls and was setting a meeting.

On Thursday evening Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were all in Kurt's room. They were trying to find ideas at the beginning but they got distracted and were now occupied in begging for details about their first kiss. On the other room, Finn was having Sam and Puck for a marathon of video games and Pizza.

"Girls please we are off topic! I need to give him something that would mean I love you but won't show I'm eager and stupid!" Kurt was practically shouting. Yeah, you don't want to mess with an angry Kurt.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was cut by a knock on the door. Kurt sighed and got up to open it. He knew very well that if the boys interrupted, they would never have a good idea.

He opened the door to find Finn holding two slices of Pizza, one in each hand. The other boys were standing behind him holding their slices of Pizza. Kurt looked at them with a look of disgust.

"Umm… We were eating and your umm… Sushi got here, so mum told me to call you…"

Kurt's eyes shot, as well as the girls' eyes, and they all got up from the bed. The boys raced down the stairs while the girls walked slowly. They all sat to table and Carole gave them the plates and the chopsticks.

Mercedes sat next to Sam, Rachel on her other side. Beside Rachel sat Finn, who sat next to Kurt. To Kurt's left sat Quinn and Puck.

"So how does you marathon go boys?" Asked Rachel, and took a peace of sushi easily.

Sam smiled, "I'm winning" he said proudly.

"What were you even doing there?" Puck asked not even caring whether it was private or not.

"Kurt and Blaine are dating for almost a month" Quinn stated.

Finn nodded. "Well sure… So?"

Rachel looked at him as if he were stupid. "So he needs ideas for the perfect romantic evening he's planning!"

The boys looked at each other. "Who needs a romantic evening?"

"The fact that you boys are so stupid does not mean everyone is!" Mercedes looked at puck, "Kurt wants to do something for Blaine and that's incredibly awesome. You guys should learn some things from him!"

They all finished eating and went back to Kurt's room while the boys were left wondering what just happen.

"I think we need to show'em who's the boss! How about we go help him and we give him the best ideas? Maybe the girls will regret what they said!" Puck said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

The boys nodded and after they finished eating three pizza trays they climbed up to Kurt's room.

Inside, Rachel was opening her mouth to speak, interrupted again by a knock on the door. Kurt went to open it and the boys heard Rachel shouting. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt looked annoyed. Actually at the moment Finn was already scared by Kurt's face, knowing what could happen to him after everyone left, so Puck stepped forward grinning happily. "We came to help!"

"I can't have boys in the room with the door closed," Kurt said, actually thinking _hell__those__disgusting__pizza__eaters__aren't__touching__a__thing__in__my__room_. "Your room?"

Finn shook his head. "Same here but with girls."

"How about the living room?" Kurt asked, not actually happy with the fact that the boys will be helping.

"Mum and Burt are there, we can't sit there."

Kurt looked annoyed and Finn was getting scared again. "Fine! Let's go sit outside!"

The girls got out of the room and followed Kurt and the boys to the front yard. They all sat down on a blanket, and Quinn started filling them in.

"Well until now we came to the conclusion that it has to be outside, and that it has to be at night."

"How about you go out for dinner or something? When Me and Rachel went to one at New York, she loved it…"

"Yeah, you can take him out and then you can talk for forever just like you like," Sam stated and Puck nodded.

"Actually," Kurt said frustrated, "you guys think of Blaine as another me. That's not actually true. You need to think of… maybe… yourself? I guess. Blaine's a football fan, he played soccer, and he will win you all in this video games' marathon you have. It is true that he reads vogue and that he finds Boys more attractive, and that he has super gay pink glasses…"

"Kurt you're off topic again!" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah… any way, think football fan, soccer player, video games champion Blaine."

"So you can take him to the city football festival" Sam said.

"Hell no! I need to enjoy that evening as well!"

Blaine was sitting on his bed, too panicked to speak. He was staring at the fan and he just _had_ to find the perfect idea to the romantic evening with Kurt.

Jason was sitting next to the table and stared back at Blaine. He had an amused smile on his face, and he was thinking what to do next.

"How about you take him to the theatre festival?"

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt hates places that include sweaty people and little shouting and sticky kids."

Jason looked at his brother. "And how about you just _go_ to the theatre? Come on Lady, it is just a month, it doesn't have to be the biggest thing Kurt has ever seen!"

Blaine looked annoyed. It had to be amazing, so Kurt would know just how much he loves him, but it had to be minimal so Kurt would not think of him as too eager and pushy.

"He loves you Lady! You are trying too hard, but he would love anything you do because it is with you!"

Blaine looked at him skeptically. "I need to make it perfect! He is too perfect to have me, I don't deserve him!"

"Oh My God!" Jason snapped at him, "You're a total idiot right?"

Jason knew his brother is getting like this when he is panicked. He keeps thinking that he has to be perfect and then starts saying he isn't and he is not good enough for anything. He also knew very well that he can tear in any minute now, so he had to be really careful with his words.

"Listen to me Lady. Kurt thinks you are perfect okay? He loves you and you know I am right. You are as perfect as you say he is, and you totally deserve him. Don't bit yourself up about it. It doesn't really matter what you do because I can assure you that he would find it perfect."

Jason was now sitting next to Blaine, his hand on Blaine's hand. His brother was awfully sensitive, it was getting scary.

Blaine nodded slightly fighting back his tears, and smiled. "Ok, I will take him out to dinner and then we'll go to the beach to watch the sunset together."

"See?" said Jason, "You found the perfect idea. Now go wash you face and leave the house. I want to invite Maya over, so go to your princess or something."

Back in Kurt's house he was getting irritated at his friends. The girls started asking for details, and the boys were shouting at them that they didn't need to hear that.

"Okay!" Kurt snapped, "I'm out of here. You keep shouting here, I'm up in my room talking to Blaine".

They wolf-whistled as he went inside the house; and from the inside he could hear them shouting again. He rolled his eyes and pressed Blaine's name in his phone's address-book.

"Hi baby! I was just going to ring you! How are you?"

Kurt sighed noticeably. "The girls are here, and Finn's having the boys, and they drive me crazy!"

Blaine laughed. "Do you mind me coming over? Jason practically shooed me…"

Kurt was more than happy to say yes to his sweet boyfriend. They hung up and Kurt went outside with the news. Oh, the girls loved Blaine, and Kurt would like to see them trying to hit on him again.

An hour and a half later the door bell rand and Kurt went to open the door. He greeted Blaine with a small kiss, because just as their lips met his father and Carole went out of the house, saying there were too many children and they feel overwhelmed.

Blaine followed Kurt outside of the house being his dapper self he went and kissed each girl's cheek. "Hello ladies" he said smiling, and looked at the boys. "And hello to you too."

The girls melted to the view of Blaine's charming smile, and the boys looked annoyed that Blaine stole all their attention.

The girls were whispering stuff to Blaine and Puck suddenly looked like he had an amazing idea. He whispered something into Finn's ear and Finn rose and opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh… Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at him with a smile. "Yes Finn?"

"Would you like to join our vide games marathon? You can play once and of you get more then 20890 points then you win."

Blaine looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes. "Do you mind?" he mouthed, and Kurt shook his head. He loved watching Blaine sweating while playing video games, and he'd love to see the boys' reaction when they realize how good he is.

They all entered the house and the boys set the play station. Blaine grabbed the remote and Finn pressed play once he said he was ready.

Blaine started playing softly, not paying to much attention to what he was doing. Kurt and the girls sat on the sofa and watched him play.

Suddenly he started working harder, hitting the remote harder and faster. The points started rising and boys' jaws dropped.

At the end of the game Blaine had a total of 27943 points. He was a little sweaty and out of breath. He turned to Kurt and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks for letting me play baby. And by the way don't make any plans for our month this Sunday. I have plans for us."


	9. SuperHot Gay Extravaganza

_**A/N-and another JasonxBlaine!**_

The day the Gay Marriage Bill passed in New York, Jason was home alone. He got all excited for his brother and decided that he just had to celebrate it for Blaine and Kurt in a Super-Hot Gay Extravaganza. He made some calls, and with the help of Wes, David and Finn he succeeded in planning a surprise house pool party for the Warblers and New direction. He made sure Blaine was coming home that weekend, and called him to say the he succeeded in getting the old folks out of the house, so he just _had_to bring Kurt with him.

The few hours Jason had before the party started, he managed to clean the pool, and bring some chairs from the basement. Wes came early with some food his girlfriend made for them, and David came a few minutes later with a chocolate fountain and a lot of Marshmallows. And for the reason that they all knew what Finn was capable of, he was just supposed to keep his mouth shut in front of Kurt.

First guests started showing up around eight o'clock and by nine the house was filled with crazy, shouting Warblers, and she, quiet New Directions. Wes and David helped with introducing everyone, and at nine thirty, just when it started to get dark enough to get in to the pool, Jason made everyone shut their mouths so he could call Blaine and ask him where he and Kurt were.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice was heard from the speakers and everyone was holding their breaths.

"Where are you?" Jason shouted, trying to sound as normal as he usually is.

"Jase relax! I'm parking. We'll be in in a second."

The conversation ended and Jason made everyone hide, or something at that affect – you try hiding thirty five crazy teenagers, most of them boys. There were boys hidden under rainbow decorations, under water, and behind a piñata.

The door opened and the hummed voices of Blaine and Kurt were heard from the inside. Jason made his way to greet them, and after helping them with their suitcases he led them outside. Usually Blaine would still be with his uniform, but since they started dating, Kurt was not letting his boyfriend leave the campus with his uniforms on. So both Blaine and Kurt were both properly dressed. The only thing Jason was worried about was the fact that because Blaine was supposed to be with him and Kurt alone he was wearing his glasses on and his hair loose, and if his friends would say anything about it Jason would regret it his whole life.

Kurt's hand was holding tight to Blaine's hand, and they walked slowly after Jason. The came outside to the darkness and could not even count to three, and a loud scream was heard, giving the sign to open the lights and start the party.

"Surprise!"

Wes, David and Jeff ran and knocked Blaine to the floor, ruffling his hair. The girls ran and hugged Kurt tight, knowing better than to ruffle _his_hair.

"What are we celebrating, and why on earth are there so many rainbows around me? I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kurt said, hugging the girls back.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Jason raised his voice.

"Well, dear boyfriend of gay brother of mine, of course we are celebrating the passing of the gay marriage bill. Someday you two would get married, and have a lot of little babies, and maybe we will have some quiet timed then. But until that happens, let's get this party started!"

The boys got up from Blaine and ran to the pool, leaving him there with his glasses thrown somewhere around him. He blinked a few timed and tried and looked to where he remembered Kurt was standing a few seconds ago.

"Umm… baby? Can you help me find those glasses? I can't see a thing and I'm afraid that if I get up I'll sit on the or something…"

He heard Kurt laughing and saw him getting closer with his (or so he thought) glasses in hand. He handed them to him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Want to go and change?"

Blaine nodded, and they went inside. Of course he wouldn't let Kurt take his suitcases up himself, so he took them and then got back down to take his suitcase. They went to his room and changed – Kurt in the bathroom, and Blaine in his own room.

When Kurt got out, wearing his swimsuit, and a perfectly tight T shirt, his eyes landed on Blaine's body. He was already shirtless, wearing his black swimsuit. For Kurt's luck, Blaine ran out of contact lenses, and he left his other box at Dalton, so he was left with his glasses still on, and his hair was still loose (for it will get loose after dipping in the pool anyway).

They went down and Blaine ran into the pool, while Kurt went and sat next to Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes.

"I didn't know you boyfriend had glasses" Quinn said, playing with her sunglasses.

"He never wears them out of the house, hates them for some reason" Kurt said, shaking his head.

"But it's sexyyyyy" Mercedes sang.

Just as she closed her mouth a shout came from the pool. "Kurt! Please come in!"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, and stuck his tongue out. "Never in a million years!"

"But Kurttt!"

Kurt kept shaking his head, so Blaine had no choice. He got out of the pool, and ran to Kurt. He stood in front of him, dripping on his lap. He smiled an evil smile and shook his head like a wet dog.

"Blaine Anderson you're gonna regret this!"

Kurt got up, now higher than Blaine, and backed a little so the water won't hit him.

A bit after midnight everyone was already gone. Jason promised to clean and Blaine and Kurt went up to Blaine's room. It was an amazing evening, and now Blaine was sitting on his bed, reading a book, and playing with his glasses, while Kurt's head rested on his chest. They would get married, no doubt in that.


	10. A thousand miles  Venessa Carlton

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight

They were apart for three days now. A regular weekend, but still their first apart, since they became boyfriends.

Kurt sat on his bad, holding his phone tight. Every once and a while it buzzed, alerting that Blaine had sent another message.  
>And when it buzzed again, Kurt ignored Finn's smirk and opened it.<p>

_And this is the official twentieth message, telling you how much I love you. –B_

Kurt turned red, still completely ignoring Finn that was now laughing at his brother.

He pressed the new message button and started typing.

_Stop wasting money on that. I love you too. But just CALL already :-) –K_

He smiled to himself. And he didn't have to wait for another ten seconds, because the phone immediately rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there baby!" answered Blaine's voice, "I missed your voice. How are things?"

"Great," he said, now throwing a pillow in Finn's direction, who just caught it and called – "Hey Blaine!"

"When do I get to meet you?"

Blaine was smiling on the other line. Kurt could sense it. "Just a bit more honey. Tomorrow I will be picking you back to Dalton."

Blaine had to stop speaking. He heard Burt calling the boys for dinner.

"Go answer you dad honey. I will meet you tomorrow."

"I wish I could just see you tonight."


	11. Love Story  Taylor Swift

_**A/N: So the next song. A really good song. I promise I didn't choose it :)**_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Kurt was back in Dalton. He was now hitting the alarm, calling it names. In front of him sat Will, his roommate, and laughed hard.  
>It has been almost half an hour since the alarm went off, but Kurt was so upset for waking up, accidently, at seven am, at a Sunday.<p>

Will sent his hand to his phone and sent an SMS message to Blaine. He smiled to himself after reading the reply and went out of the room, not telling Kurt a word.

But Kurt didn't even look up. He kept shouting at that alarm, hitting it so hard it went off again. And just when he shouted the most forceful swear, Blaine entered the room.

"Wow there honey, don't kill it."

Kurt looked up, his face redder than his own blood.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here? Why are you awake so early?"

Blaine sat next to Kurt and took the white alarm to his hands, pressing the off button.

"You really need to chill baby. Do you want to come with me?" He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed his boyfriend's hands, and led him easily out of the dorm.

He took him outside, where snow started to melt on the road. Blaine's car was waiting there, inside it Kurt could see the picnic basket.

"We are going to where we can be alone. Just me and you, my beautiful prince".

"Actually, you are the prince… The prefect prince Charming".

"Oh really," said Blaine, opening the passenger's door for Kurt, "Than what does it make you?"

"Me..? I guess you could call me the princess".


	12. Fireflies Owl City

A foxtrot above my head  
>A sock hop beneath my bed<br>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

Blaine was now in his dorm. All alone, and really tired. His roommate was out for Christmas, and Blaine was now running late. He was supposed to be on a plane in three hours, and he had an hour drive. But he really didn't care. He really didn't feel like going home. He just wanted to stay this night with Kurt, and leave when he was leaving.

A knock on the door woke him up and he went to open it, his mouth forms a smile when he sees Kurt, standing in front him, wearing super tight sweat pants, and shirtless.

"You are supposed to be on your way to the airport Mr. Boyfriend. But it doesn't matter now. Let's dance!"

Kurt entered the room, and turned Blaine's old radio on. He grabbed his clumsy boyfriend's hand and started to swirl around the room.

"Kurt baby" – no answer.

"Kurt! Babe! Kurt… Kurt please wait a sec-"

No Blaine found himself in Kurt's hands, apparently dancing Waltzing. And then Fox-trotting.

"Kurt honey. Baby wait. I can't. I have to leave, Baby!"

And When Kurt finally stopped, Blaine's was no longer tired. He was still late, but he couldn't care less. Especially when Kurt's lips found his.


	13. Ironic Alanis Morissette

It's like rain on your wedding day  
>It's a free ride when you've already paid<br>It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
>Who would've thought... it figures<p>

Blaine told him and he didn't listen. Blaine said – "Do not listen to any of Wes and David's words." But Kurt didn't listen. And he was about to pay for not taking this good advice.

Wes was now waiting next to Kurt's bed. It's five in the morning. Will is already up and out for a run. David is sitting on Will's bed watching Wes as he throws things in Kurt's direction.

"Wes, get the hell out of my room and take David with you. I don't care I promised. I'm not coming to swim with you."

"But Kurtttt! You said you'll come! I can't swim with David only. We need a third swimmer!"

Kurt opened his eyes a bit, "take Blaine!"

"He won't speak to me. I… I broke his gel box. Spilled it all…"

Kurt was now laughing hard. But still – "I am not coming to swim. It is cold. And FIVE am!"

And Kurt didn't see that David left the room. So when Wes's phone buzzed, and a smile spread on his face, he didn't even think of what was about to happen.

"Blaine asks to tell you that he'll be there too. Wearing his new bathing suits."

Kurt opened his eyes. "I hate you Wes!", and he ran to get dressed.

They reached the pool, and no Blaine was waiting. Only a laughing David, that pushed him into the cold water.


	14. Hey Soul Sister Train

_**A/N – How ironic, Hey Soul Sister as a song for Blaine and Kurt. And it's becoming ridiculous, me promising I don't choose the songs. I really don't. Those are just the kind of songs I have on my iPod.**_

Your sweet moonbeam,  
>the smell of you<br>in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided,<br>you're the one I have decided  
>who's one of my kind<p>

Kurt was sleeping peacefully, his head resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine sat there on the couch in his and Kurt's dorm room (yeah, Blaine had asked to move from a single to be with Kurt), and thought about the first day he saw Kurt.

_"Next time don't forget your jacket ne kid, you'll fit right in"_

_Blaine said that with his perfect smile, and went to sing the perfect song, Everything was too perfect, Too much he could actually puke any second now. But he couldn't stop. Kurt was too good. He NEEDED to make impression on that soprano._

He remembers himself singing the song. Teenage Dream. Katy Perry. Could anyone ask for more?

_"How was it?" he asked after he finally reached the boy's hand and invited him for some coffee with Wes and David._

_"You sing amazing. And I will forgive you for choosing Katy Perry song." And he winked. Kurt Hummel was winking at him. At the short sighted, curly haired, short Blaine._

_"So coffee in ten minutes. I am going to call Wes and David. Meet you there?"_

_He saw Kurt nodding and went to his friends. Wes sat on the stage, his legs hanging in the air. Next to him stood David, his hands resting on a chair._

_"Don't start please. I saw your eyes lighting when he came in with you. But please Blaine, Please…" Wes sounded too frustrated._

_Blaine just couldn't resist, so he looked at David with his puppy dog eyes._

_"I hate you… Just say it already. But please, not too much of the details. We're still straight."_

_Blaine took a deep breathe in and then – "Oh. My. God. His perfect eyes! His perfect hair! His perfect mouth! I want to kiss this mouth. I want to feel this hair. His perfect voice of an angel. His body! I need to… I need to rip his shirt off, Kiss that body until –"_

_"Dude! Don't tell us that! Please!" Wes almost yelled._

_Blaine blinked slowly, a huge grin on his face. "His waiting at the coffee place. For the three of us."_

He remembers himself thinking dirty about what he could do with Kurt. Imagining it, not letting anyone know.

_Before they sat to table, Wes said matter-of-factly:_

_"You know, out next sond is Hey Soul Sister. You can sing it to him. He'd love it. You know, all the "I knew when we collided" bullshit. He looks like someone to like this. And plus – it's like – SO gay!"_

_Blaine looked at his friend. He slapped the back of his head, and with the biggest smile ever, sat in front of Kurt._

A love at first sight. And this perfect man was sleeping in his lap now. How perfect.


	15. Compicates Avril Lavigne

like, you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
>But you become<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<p>

Kurt and Blaine set on the couch in their living room. They have been living together for almost six years now, and Abby (Abigail), their three year old girl was sleeping in the other room.

Kurt's head was resting on his husband's chest and they were talking about their Dalton times, right after they confessed each other's feelings.

_Blaine was someone else when they were alone. And Kurt couldn't help but notice. Because when he had Blaine all to himself he could sense Blaine. He heard him talking, laughing. He saw him all jumpy and hyper._

_But then, when they were with Wes and David, with the Warblers, or with anybody else (including Finn!), He was quiet. It looked like he was trying to be someone else. And if Kurt didn't know him he could have thought that Blaine was trying to be… STRAIGHT?_

_So he called him to their room, with the idea of talking him out of this. He played Complicated for background and waited on the bed._

_"I know baby, I know I am different. I cannot help it."_

_"But Blaine, you're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to be somebody else around anybody else. Just be yourself."_

Kurt now smiled to himself. It was not a long conversation. He made his puppy dog eyes and Blaine promised.

And since that time, every time they hear that song, Kurt gets the biggest kuss possible.


End file.
